Spider-Man
200px |Caption = Spider-Man in Marvel Contest of Champions |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Kong’s MVC2 Spiderman Fechogtx's Edit Seth Zankuten's Version Sykotik's Armored Spiderman Empawk's Symboite Spiderman ZVitor's Spiderman |Origin = Spider Man}} Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a popular character from the Marvel Comics Universe, and the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He had made an appearance in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, starting with Marvel Super Heroes. As his name would suggest, Spider-Man's powers revolve around that of a spider, most notably his wall climbing. During a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, Peter Parker was bitten by a dying radioactive spider. Due to this, Peter gained the agility and proportionate strength to that of an arachnid, as well as the ability to stick to walls. With his new-found abilities, he donned a costume and the name "Spider-Man". In M.U.G.E.N, Spider-Man has been made by many creators. Erradicator's Spider-Man Everyone's friendly neighborhood superhero has made it to M.U.G.E.N with gameplay from the first "Marvel vs. Capcom" game. Kong's MvC2 Version of Spider-Man This version is made by the creator known as Kong. This is a direct Rip from MVC2. Since he is a MVC character, he can pull off a ton of combos, which deals quite a lot of damage. This character also has a high AI, which makes him very hard to beat as a CPU like Mushy. A recent edit of the character by Fechogtx which made the character closely accurate and can also make combos similar to the original game with a good AI. He has all the effects in MvC2. This is a 4 button char like MVC2. Seth Zankuten's Version Seth Zankuten's version is probably the most complete. His A.I. is very strong, he can use Spider-Sense to counter-attack, he has multiple palette "modes," and he also has many hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' Web Ball Spider Sense Spider Web 'Hypers' Crawler Assault (Requires 1 power bar) Ultimate Web (Requires 1 power bar) Darkness Attack (Requires 2 power bars) Spiderboy (Requires 3 power bars) Superboy (Requires 3 power bars) ZVitor's Version ZVitor´s Spider-Man has a different idle stance, a limited amount of web fluid, and some unique specials. Armored Spiderman Armored Spiderman is a edit (more of a recolor) of Kong's Spiderman done by Sykotik. He is a secret character on Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter. Scarlet Spider Scarlet Spider is a clone of Spider-Man in the comics. RG_OP did a sprite edit of Kong's Spiderman to create him. Symbiote Spider-Man Symbiote Spider-Man is a version of Spider-Man bonded with the Venom symbiote made by Empawk. He is quite fast with many combos. Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man 2099 is a version of Spider-Man in the future. Japanese Spider-Man This version of Spider-Man (named Supaidaman or Spy-Dama) is a joke character of Spider-Man inspired by the 1970s tokusatsu television series with the same name. Trivia *He has a special intro when he fights Deadpool. Category:Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Arachnids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters from the United States Category:Teenagers Category:60's Characters